Dragon Quest Heroes' Blades
by Kai.Dpan
Summary: The adventure of an "uncool" kid in the world of Dragon quest which he has longed to be in. He gets his wish when the latest hero, Venxis dies in the battle against the demon lord, Drakondre. The spirit of Venxis murges with the uncool kid, Kai as he stats his adventure in the World of Dragon Quest.


Dragon Quest: Heroes' Blades or in Japanese: Eiyuu-no-Tsurugi

Chapter 1: The Reincarnation…

Earth, is a planet of imagination and creativity, giving birth to lots of fantastical things making animes and mangas come true in the "2D world." To most teenagers, sports and appearances are the cool things but there are always some that seem unique to them. That's right! Anime lovers and manga lovers! That fits the description of Kai, a total otaku that does not like sports at all and has never played any before. His whole appearance can be described in one word, "Messy!" His hair is all jumbled that goes all the way to cover his whole face and from that you can tell he never combs his hair. He wears these really thick glasses that can rival the thickness of regular dictionaries!

Every time, anyone asks him to play some basketball or dodge ball with them, he would say, "I don't have the time for that! There's a new anime coming out today!" Everyone would just look at him weirdly. Of course over time he has gotten himself isolated from the "cool" group and the others. There are only a few friends that are also interested in Anime. Truly, Kai has been an orphan since he was borne, so having any or no friends doesn't matter to him, his childhood most of it he cannot remember anyways.

Every day it was the same, Kai goes to the Gargoyles High, a high school that is also an honor school for super rich kids but Kai isn't. The reason why he is in here is only because of his outstanding intelligence that he is also known as a nerd. He has also gotten used to the isolation and others despising him due to his appearance and nerdy look. For Kai he has a faint memory of himself in another world, as if he did not belong in this one.

First day of high school it was the same, going to school, reading mangas on the way there and back. Enduring the insults as if they were nothing and going on home. Honestly since he was a kid he was attracted to fantasy worlds, all the sword skills and magics and classes in the manga "Dragon Quest" has gotten really interesting for him. He would daydream all the time that he was in that world with magic and different powers. But sadly that all was just a dream…

…

"Thou have lost, now you shall die!" An ugly creature with half his body in dragon form shouted like a screech at a bloody figure. "N…Nev…Never!" A man covered in blood said painfully with a grim smile on his face. The man has a lost arm and half his body looks burnt up. "I shall have your spirit split into 3 parts, hero, after all your existence is a real threat, even if you were to be reincarnated, it will be much harder if you only had part of yourself, Gahahahaha!" "You…" The man seems to be out of breath to say another word as he collapsed on the ground. "_**You may be able to split my spirit up, but… the next hero that**_ _**destroys you shall be my reincarnation!**_" For some reason that statement sent the ugly creature a cool chill as if it will happen. "No need for thou's warnings, now DIE!" A mysterious ray of light shot out of the creature's palms as it hits the man, a dark aura surrounded him. The dark aura seems to be eating away at the man literally splitting his body and soul up. After a few minutes all that was left on the spot the man collapsed were dried blood and his remaining clothes. A little spirit ball flew up from the remains and split into three flying in all directions.

…

Kai walked down an alley that was supposed to be a shortcut to his way to the orphanage reading mangas as always. The alley was a very narrow walk; many times he would see little animals treading the path just to see him. For some reason, Kai has always loved animals whether they are big and ferocious or small and cute. Two kittens walked up to him and nibbled at his foot, apparently cats also liked him. He would always prepare a little bit of food from the orphanage to feed these two kittens. He has never shown his true face to anyone before except these two kittens. He took off his glasses and pulled back his hair, revealing a really handsome face. He is a mix blood, all he knew was his father was an Asian and his mother was French. He had a long nose and big bright eyes inherited from his mother and his jet black hair from his father. Which of course he does not know what his parents looked like.

If anyone was to pop up from school, that person would have never guessed it was him. He bent down to feed the kittens slowly and caringly revealing a personality that is warm and bright not cold and depressing. The kittens seem to have smelt the food and came up closer to Kai, purring softly at him. Kai picked the cat up and fed it slowly in his hands and suddenly a light ball popped out of one of the kitten's mouth and entered Kai's body. The light ball caused a temporary shock to Kai making him faint. While he fainted a circle with some very intricate designs and symbols appeared under Kai as he is still unconscious.

Kai does not realize what is going on when he was unconscious as the circle started to glow and a mysterious whirl pool started to swirl under Kai taking him under the ground and into… another world…

Randomness...

Guys, I just started to write, I realized my other story seemed to be really sucky, so I decided to make another one, I should be able to post another one tomorrow if not… :b I will try to don't worry. XD Oh and this is not exactly a fanfict, I will add a few Dragon Quest characters into it but most of the of the demon lords and villains i will make up there name.


End file.
